No Ordinary Dez Day
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: Dez is certain that something is different Today, but has no clue what it is. It takes Austin, Ally, and A girl named Livvy to figure it out. Please read and review. Austin/Ally Dez/OC


Today was unusual Dez decided. The sky was blue and the food court looked exactly the same as it did the day before, but something was off. Though he was sitting at the same table they always did and wearing the same socks he always did, Dez found something not quite right in the air. As Austin and Ally walked up to him, he realized the issue.

Last week, Austin and Ally became an official couple when they went on their first date. Dez didn't understand the concept of numbering dates, but was happy that his friend were happy. No, the problem was what Dez saw when he looked at them.

Austin had recently gone through quite the drama when he had to decide what he wanted. The fact of the matter is that Austin is notoriously indecisive, a trait that puts him in many uncomfortable situations. Such an example was the recent choice Austin had been forced to make. The choice of whether to date Ally or Jimmy Stars daughter, Kiera.

Dez wasn't fond of Jimmy; who refused to accept the fact that when you hang around Team Austin, adventures are expected, if not mandatory. It didn't help that Jimmy was not a big fan of the animals Dez purchased over the internet often.

Kiera, Dez found, was a weird girl, but was worth knowing once you got over her quirks. Dez prefered her much more than her father. Still Kiera was an entirely different kind of normal that would have never worked well in the close-knit group of team Austin. No, Kiera would never really be welcome on team Austin. In fact, if they hadn't fixed her awful breathe, she may not have even came within their radius after the music video.

Dez could remember the day he met Ally, which happened long before the fateful day at sonic boom. He had run down the school courtyard when he slid into a frazzled Ally and what had once been a science project. Dez had apologized countless times and offered to help fix it, but Ally had given him a venomous look and he had scurried off.

Ally was now one of his closest friend and despite their conflicting personalities, he felt he was one of her best friends as well. She was so terrified of being the center of attention that Dez felt Austin's fear of the dark didn't even compare to her phobia of stages and large crowds. Ally was a geek and a music lover. Yet she was Sensitive and funny. Ally would never hesitate to help Dez when he needed it. Dez would go out of his way to help Ally, but 9 times out of 11, he only made it worse.

In the end Austin chose Ally over Kiera. It would have shocked Dez had it turned out the other way around. Austin and Ally as a couple didn't work well for Dez either, though. He felt they were amazing friends and wonderful partners, yet the idea of them as a couple seemed doomed to derail. At first he thought it would be a forever and always, happily ever afer, Two merge to one kinda thing. Now as he looked on at the couple, Dez saw two puzzle pieces that almost fit together perfectly, but were from two different puzzles.

He didn't understand why everyone wanted him and Trish to start dating either. Trish and Dez were like siblings. They may hate and torture each other, but they seem to be stuck with each other. Somewhere deep down, Dez felt affectionate to the short teen and he knew that deep, deep, deep down, Trish felt the same way.

"Earth to Dez" Austin said while waving his hand in front of his best friend's face. Dez snapped out of it and smiled back at his buddy. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed Ally standing next to another girl.

"Good morning" Dez said smiling the three. He looked at the girl next to Ally. She was short with elfin-like ears and a round face. Her hair was the same color as Ally's, but was significantly curler and in a messy braid that reached just above her hips. It had colorful pieces of fabric woven into it. Her eyes were a startling silver that Dez found he would prefer on a ghost rather than a human being. She wore a light yellow sundress that just grazed her knees and lime green rain boots. Her wrists had been covered with various colored bracelets that reached halfway to her elbows. Around her neck was a Student ID for the Miami Visual art department of The Miami performing Arts School. She was clearly a very talented artist. Her frame was petite and extremely pretty. Dez had never met a more perfect girl.

"Dez, Austin and I planned to have a date today but my cousin, Livvy showed up for a visit," Ally spoke rapidly and gestured to the girl next to her. Dez looked at Livvy and Ally. If not for the different colored eyes and the fact that Livvy was much shorter than Ally, they could have been twins. He waved happily at Livvy and Ally continued, " Since Trish is busy at her latest job, Austin and I thought maybe you could show her around Miami and hang out with her for today. We would really appreciate it." Dez Stood up and saluted Ally before heading to stand in front of Livvy. He bowed to her. She curtsied back before holding her hand out. Dez gave it a kiss before standing back up.

"I would be honored to escort you around Miami. I know all the best places to visit. There are many great tourist attractions. For instances we have the largest corn dog museum in the state of Florida and the beaches here are nice for finding starfish." Dez informed Livvy of the wonders of Miami and gave her a wink. Livvy giggled and winked back in a way that made Dez's face heat up, but Ally looked like she regretted the decision to leave Livvy with Dez.

"Livvy, if you want,Austin and I could have our date another day." Austin looked like a beaten up puppy when all Ally said this, but nodded in agreement after being elbowed sharply in the ribs.

"No, you two go enjoy your date. Dez and I will be fine." Livvy told Ally firmly. Ally looked as if she wanted to disagree, but Austin grabbed her by the arm.

"Okay then, have fun!" Austin yelled as he dragged Ally away.

"Next time I should remind them that I live in Miami, just not in this section." Livvy giggled as Dez pulled her into a hug.

"Next time we should tell them that I know you already." Dez spent parts of the summer with his mom, who lived in the apartment next to Livvy.

"Next time we should tell them we're dating." Livvy wrapped her arms around Dez's neck.

"They can figure it out for themselves." Dez told her. He nodded his head towards Austin and Ally who had come back for some reason, but were now hiding behind a tree watching them with their mouths wide open.

"I think we should give them a show." Dez gave one last glance at Austin and Ally, before dipping Livvy. Dez's last thought before they kissed was that this was definitely not an ordinary day.


End file.
